


It’s like Magic

by Dellessa



Series: Mayhem and Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is just a word for things that are not scientifically understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It’s like Magic  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity/Crossover (Harry Potter)  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: None.  
> Prompt(s): Crossover (December Drabbles). Prompt #1: Scenario - a scientific discovery for tf_speedwriting.  
> Characters: Luna Lovegood, Wheeljack.  
> Summary: This is cracky. :3 Magic is just a word for things that are not scientifically understood.  
> Words: 815

Luna looked at the scientist in a doubtful manner. He was well intentioned, she would give him that, but she could not bring herself to trust him. He was more prone to making his “scientific” potions explode that Ron Weasley was with Potions. In her estimation that took some real work. She gave him a sideways glance as she entered the room. “What did you need, Wheeljack?”

“I need your help.”

“With?”

“An experiment.”

Luna blinked her bright blue eyes up at him. Wondering if he was joking. “Don’t you think Perceptor would be better equipped for that?”

“No, I’m sure I need your help. It’s about your magic. I’m sure I’ve found the source. Somehow your people have mutated---”

“Stop right there. Did you just call me a mutant?”

“What? No...I--was just saying you have developed the ability to manipulate electro---”

“Then please explain wands, or brooms.”

“I...”

“Exactly. It’s magic. Can’t you just leave well enough alone?”

The fins on Wheeljack’s helmet flickered.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be mean. It isn’t my nature. I will help you, if you want.” She finally said,and hoped it didn’t end in tragedy. “So, what are we working on then?”

His fins brightened. “Let me show you.” he said in an excited tone. She watched him pull out a little petri-dish. “I have discovered the source of your magic.”

“What! Wheeljack---”

There was a series of loud and resounding pops, that sounded through the base. Luna watched in horror as five cloaked figures apparated into the lab. The one in charge was recognized immediately. She would know that messy brown hair, and lightning-bolt scar anywhere. Although, the glasses had changed, he was not so different than their school days.

Luna sighed, watching Aurors swarm the lab, and she imagined the premises. “Hi, Harry.” she waved at her former classmate, looking sheepish, and sighed. Just what they needed, the attention of the Ministry of Magic, as if the American government wasn’t enough.

Wheeljack looked about him, optics wide.

“There are some things we don’t talk about.” Harry Potter said in a firm tone, his wand leveled at the Autobot.

“Damn it, Wheeljack, what is going on, there are---” Mikaela stopped into the lab, “--a bunch of weird people in my lab.” She finished lamely.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Now, if you would please hand it over, and your notes as well.”

“We aren’t giving you anything.” Mikaela snapped. “I don’t think you are in a position to  
make demands.”

“We are from the Ministry of Magic.” one of the other Aurors piped up.

“Which isn’t in America. Aren’t you breaking some sort of treaty, of a billion by barging in here?” Mikaela insisted, her own eyes flicking to Luna and Wheeljack, both of which looked equally exasperated.

“This is Ministry business.” Harry insisted, he glanced out the window to be sure the dower American wizards were outside in their black suits and hats. “Joint mission with the Americans.”

“Wheeljack really didn’t mean any harm.” Luna finally said.

“Be that as it may this isn't something we can allow.”

Mikaela glared, and if anything Harry flinched, “I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Come back when you have a warrant of something. We aren’t handing over anything to you.”

“I just---”

“I don’t care what you said,” Mikaela glared. “Do you have documentation?”

“We don---”

“I don’t care. We aren’t giving you anything.” She said with finality.

Harry glared.

“She had a point.” One of the Aurors behind Harry pulled off his cloak revealing a bright red head of hair, followed by another. The second was a woman with equally red hair.

“Hallo, Luna.” The red haired woman smiled and gave Luna a little wave. “This was messily done.”

“Ginny.” Harry hissed.

“It was.” The red haired man pipped up. “Maybe we should do it their way.”

“The bureaucracy---” Harry snapped.

Mikaela coughed, “Right. Why don’t we all just chill.” She glanced over at Wheeljack. “I’m sure no harm was meant.”

“None at all.” Wheeljack said, looking like he was going to melt into a puddle that very minute.

Luna patted Wheeljack’s leg armor. This was turning into the worst mess she had been involved in in an age.

“It’s fine. You can have it...if it really is such a secret. I know my people have enough that we won’t share.”

“Like what’s this green stuff?” The other red haired Auror asked as he lifted a beaker.

“Ron, no!” Luna rushed over before it bubbled over and exploded in his face, covering him in green goo. It wasn’t even his potion!

“Now, that’s more my style,” Wheeljack laughed. He tossed a shammy cloth down. “And that isn’t much of a secret, just lunch.”

“Oh, dear,” Luna shook her head. It was going to be a full day of wizards and robots now.


End file.
